


Odd Boy, Odd Eye

by banana654321



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd boy fell in love, unexpectedly she wanted him back despite his odd eye. He loved her with all his heart. She offered him hers in return. They made each other a better person but somehow, somewhere in this life time, one of them has to say goodbye forever.</p><p>His odd eye was the key but she won't let him use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Boy, Odd Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Asianfanfics. Hoping for honest feedback. And of course, I do hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Inspired by Dean Koontz' Odd Thomas!

**January 9, 2015**

Kyungsoo heard the gentle knock on the door but he decided not to open it. “Three more days”, he whispered to the girl sitting beside him. “Three more days, my love.” He said, adamant not to let anyone disturb their little heaven.

She offered him a small smile and a gentle pat. “Okay.” She whispered back and pulled Kyungsoo closer to her. “Okay.” She said again, in a more convincing tone this time.

The rain was still pouring, the holiday spirit was damp but it still hung over the air. The Christmas tree was still intact; the gifts were still wrapped as they rested peacefully under the tree. A pair of newly bought socks still hung on the window sill, some filled with candies, some with money, and some just plain old pranks.

Kyungsoo hated the holidays but the girl cuddling beside him loved every bit of it, from the lights, the music, the company, and even the imaginary Santa Claus.

“Thank you for decorating the house.” She muttered before burying her face on Kyungsoo’s neck. “I know you hate it.” She remarked, her hot breathe tickling Kyungsoo in the process.

“Anything for you baby.” He smiled and pulled her closer to him, this time half of her body was leaning on Kyungsoo’s sturdy and broad chest. He kissed the top of her head adoringly and smiled. “Anything.” He whispered and closed his eyes, thankful for the comfort of her company.

**December 25, 2014**

Everyone’s face lit up as Kyungsoo and his girlfriend entered the bar, bags of gifts in hand and a container of Kyungsoo’s famous Kimchi spaghetti. Everyone in the clapped on his girlfriend’s back satisfied that she was able to drag Kyungsoo out, much more to make him attend a party. And to everyone’s surprise a Christmas party at that, when they all know how much he hated it.

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” Jongdae said as he hooked his arm with Kyungsoo’s to drag him over the boys section. Kyungsoo looked at his girlfriend; his eyes looked like he was asking for help.

 _Don’t let him drag me there._ His eyes pleaded.

She just shrugged and beamed at Kyungsoo, “Go and enjoy.” She mouthed before she turned back to converse with the other girls in the party.

Truth be told, the party was a small and intimate one, with Kyungsoo’s friends, their girlfriends and wives, and the little copycats of their friends. She looked at her boyfriend’s way, only to see him enjoying the company. A little boy was rested on his lap, playing with Kyungsoo’s cheeks, as he laughed heartily at the jokes of his friends.

“Save me, my ass.” She muttered under her breath, a smirk playing on her lips as she saw how her boyfriend was having a grand time with everyone. She walked towards him and kissed the top of his head.

“Come sit with me.” He offered, ignoring the relentless teasing of the group he was with and patted an empty spot beside him.

“That’s my spot you’re offering.” Luhan said, feigning insult.

“Be a gentleman and let her sit.” Kyungsoo retorted, laughing at the whole idea of sacrificing his own friend for her.

“Don’t be such an ass to your friends.” She mock scolded him and planted another kiss on his cheeks this time. “Play nice.” She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

The group erupted into hollers and a loud standing ovation for her. She just shook her head and laughed, “You all are fools.” Before she finally walked back to the food table to give Kyungsoo something to eat.

**February 13, 2009**

Kyungsoo’s hands were full, a food tray was kept balanced in one hand and the other hand supported the stack of books he needs for his paper due in an hour. His backpack hanging dangerously on the edge on his shoulder and his mouth was holding on a half full cup of orange juice. The cafeteria was bustling with activity and every now and then, he’d almost get bump by a rushing student or a wild and goofy shit ass that knows no proper public etiquette.

“Busy.” A girl muttered and looked at him funnily.

He hummed in response as he carefully positioned the food tray on the table, followed by the stack of books and then the cup of orange juice. “Not really. More like starving.” He offered. “Mind if I sit here?” he asked.

“Seems like I don’t have a choice.” She retorted as she eyed the mess that Kyungsoo placed in her table.

“You’re alone, right?” He finally bumped his head on the right direction and asked.

“Yes.” She replied.

“Where are my manners? Kyungsoo, by the way.” He offered her his hand and smiled.

“Oh, odd boy?” she asked, curiosity reflected in her eyes.

Kyungsoo looked shocked, he hadn’t been called odd boy from a long time, but he nodded out of respect. He hated that nickname.

Her smile became warmer and she acted a little nicer, she took his hand and offered her name in return.

**December 27, 2014**

He goofed around the piano, playing songs that sounded child-like, both in glee and in tune. He hummed and swayed his head to the music and would sometimes stop playing the piano just to clap, creating another set of sounds.

“Baby, stop.” She walked into the room and he did what he was told, his hands were up in the air, an act of surrender.

“It was fun.” He drawled. “And you look funny.” He pointed at her direction.

“And you are drunk.” She sighed and walked towards the piano. She picked up the glass of the half drunk liquor and the bottle of rum resting on the piano lid and placed it back on the bar counter. She took a towel from the closet and rinsed it with warm water before she walked back towards Kyungsoo.

“Let’s get you to bed.” She said as he anchored and supported his drunken state towards the warm comforts of their shared bed.

“I really miss you.” Kyungsoo said, biting back tears.

“I’m not going anywhere baby.” He reassured him and toweled his face to sober him off.

**March 28, 2010**

The bar looked almost empty. Except for Kyungsoo who sat just in front of the bartender, a glass of beer in hand, the bar looked abandoned.

Kyungsoo was waiting for the girl she met on the day before Valentines last year; the girl who he wanted to thank for making him realize that odd boy was an okay nickname. The bar’s door opened and she stood there, unsure of what to do.

“In here.” He called out.

She turned to the direction of the voice and smiled. “What’s up?” she asked instantly and climbed up on the empty stool beside Kyungsoo.

“I like you.” He blurted out, a blush managed to creep up his face, his heart hammering out of his chest in anticipation.

“And I, you.” She glanced at Kyungsoo and beamed.

“No, I mean I love you.” He corrected himself, not wanting the girl in front of him to misunderstand. “Not as a friend but more than that.”

“I know. And ditto.” She smiled at the flustered Kyungsoo in front of her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, doubting that she understand fully.

“Yes, you odd, odd boy. You and your odd eye.” She nodded in affirmation.

“Are you utterly insane?” He asked her.

She laughed a little and sipped on his beer. “Maybe?”

“I’m not letting you go, just so you know.” He warned her.

“No one is asking you baby.” She laughed and intertwined her fingers with his, offering the beer back to him.

“I think I’m drunk enough.” He replied and pushed the glass away from him. He paid the bill and left a hefty tip and tugged at her hand. “Are you sure about this?” he asked again.

“Don’t make me regret it, odd boy.” She said and squeezed his hand to reassure him.

**September 3, 1993**

Kyungsoo’s little hands were raised up as he laughed, trying to catch something. His parents were in the kitchen while he was left inside his playing pen alone.

“Mine.” He called but he couldn’t reach for it, even if he tried to stand up. His legs still too weak to support him, he wobbled as he chased what he was reaching for. His legs, not withstanding his weight fell, Kyungsoo ended up falling in his face. A loud screeching cry enveloped the house and his parents ran towards him.

“What is it baby?” His mother asked, placating him.

“Mine.” He screamed as he reached for something even his parents cannot see. “Mine.” He whimpered as he tugged at a decapitated hand that the man standing beside her mother was holding and hushed down into soft and quiet sobs.

**December 28, 2014**

Kyungsoo sighed and pulled his girlfriend closer, reveling in her warmth. “What do you want to do today?” he asked her, combing his fingers through her hair.

“I’d love to get some ice cream.” She murmured, still half asleep.

“Let’s go out then?” He asked, pushing himself up from the bed. “Shower with me?” he offered, gently patting his girlfriend’s ass. She hummed in response and then she groaned, “Go shower without me. I need more sleep. Save some hot water for me, I’m sore.” She mumbled before kicking Kyungsoo out of the bed and hogging the blanket for herself.

Kyungsoo laughed at her modesty, they did enjoy each other’s company all too well last night. He leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her temple and whispered okay before he stripped out of his boxers and went inside the bathroom.

The breeze was freezing cold and Kyungsoo let out a curse when he felt a strong gush of wind go past him and his girlfriend.

“Tell me why we’re going to get ice cream with this weather?” he complained.

“It’s not that cold.” She mumbled and hopped off to the nearest ice cream parlor.

**October 29, 1997**

The bell rang, a cue for the students to stop everything, and up and ran towards the cafeteria and the playground.

“Free period!” Jongdae screamed and dragged Kyungsoo out of the room but Kyungsoo stood still. He eyed the man standing at the corner of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked but Kyungsoo just shook his head. He cannot tear his eyes off of the man but he shook his head as if nothing was wrong. He let Jongdae drag him out of the room but he felt the man from the corner of the room following.

Every end of his being felt, his eyes would look back, an act of deviance and an act or courage as he realized he can see things no one could.

He had seen the man before but never in person, he was the image of a family man, a teacher that he was supposed to meet in a few years once he moved to the high school department. He was murdered a few days ago and Kyungsoo knew because he saw the news, he saw how brutally he passed, an act of vengeance from a student he failed.

**November 2, 1996**

Little children ran around the park while Kyungsoo’s eyes were fixated on the empty swing. The air was pushing it forward, causing it to move. Everyone shrugged at the occurrence but Kyungsoo walked up to the swing, sat on the unoccupied seat and smiled at the girl happily pushing herself forward.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” His voice louder than normal as he tried to get the girl’s attention. She let out a high pitched giggle and slowed down.

“Odd boy.” She murmured. “Be careful.” And ran away before anyone can see Kyungsoo talking into thin air.

He never really knew what she meant. He figured she doesn’t want him as a friend. He sighed and got up; he walked back to the sand box, all alone in his little world again.

**January 12, 1995**

Jongdae and the other kids around the Do neighborhood huddled closer as they sang happy birthday to the wide-eyed boy at the center of the table. Kyungsoo smiled happily at the presence of other kids, he never really had friends over his house. It was the first time.

Jongdae clapped happily as Kyungsoo blew the candles out and the children together yelled in excitement for the cake. Kyungsoo’s parents looked fondly at their kid, a warm smiled spread through their faces as they watched their kid laugh heartily.

“I think we should do this more often,” Kyungsoo’s mother whispered to his dad. “Look how happy he is.”

Kyungsoo’s father gave a sad smile and squeezed her hand, “You know I’d love that but...” He trailed off.

“It was one time.” Kyungsoo’s mother knew what his husband was talking about; she defended as she looked at how her baby is. “We can’t shield him forever.”

“I know hon, but we can’t have him living the life of someone despised and discriminated upon. We ran from that past; we gave up our abilities to have a normal life.” Kyungsoo’s father argued quietly, not wanting to spoil the fun that was going on around them.

Kyungsoo looked at them happily and then his smile faded as he saw a hand waving happily at him and then a man peeped from behind his parents. Shock and fear replaced the happiness in Kyungsoo’s face. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming but every moving body in the room was unaware.

Jongdae nudged Kyungsoo, “Stop staring at the empty spots.” He smiled and offered his friend a bite of the sweet cake.

“It’s not empty.” Kyungsoo whispered under his breath.

“What do you mean not empty?” He laughed at he smacked Kyungsoo’s arm playfully. “You’re odd. You and your eyes are. It’s even oddly big for a kid.” He teased his friend, everyone heard and started laughing but Kyungsoo couldn’t care less.

He looked at his parents for help but he saw the recognition that flashed in their eyes, Kyungsoo’s parents knew more than they’re letting him in. And Kyungsoo’s father was right. Kyungsoo wasn’t meant for normal. Kyungsoo’s odd eye was as strong as theirs have been from before.

**January 12, 2015**

“Happy Birthday.” She whispered as she showered kisses all over Kyungsoo’s sleeping face. She peppered his face with little kisses, from his forehead, his eyes, the tip of his nose, his temples, his cheeks, his chin, the edge of lips, before she finally stopped and hovered quite dangerously on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Wake up, birthday boy.” She nudged him, trying to wake him up. “I’d like to see you in your birthday suit.” She teasingly whispered, her lips barely touching his. With that being said, Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open and a wide smile crept on his face. “I’d like that too.” He whispered back, his lips touching hers with each movement.

She leaned in to plant a lingering kiss and smiled before she broke the kiss. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Best birthday ever.” He muttered and pulled her closer to him, claiming her mouth and giving her a deep and scorching hot kiss. “Good morning to you too.” He said when he broke apart from the kiss.

Loud angry knocks interrupted their wonderful morning and Kyungsoo’s girlfriend stood up.

“Not yet.” Kyungsoo held her wrists, stopping her from getting the door.

“Three days.” She said. “You promised, three days.” She reasoned out with him.

“Let me enjoy this day with you for now, without any distractions.” He pleaded.

“Come on baby. Open the door.” She said and pulled him up of the bed, handing him a bathrobe to cover his body from the biting cold.

Kyungsoo slowly walked towards the door, hesitation and nervousness reined his very core.

“Open up Kyungsoo.” A man familiar to him said from behind the door. “It’s Jongdae, man. I’m here with your parents.”

Kyungsoo knew what was happening but he closed himself from reality and closed himself from everything and everyone. His heart hammered from his chest as he slowly unlocked the door. The people from the other side of the door heard the lock click and pushed the door forward to enter the room.

They shivered at the coldness, it looked all empty except for the lost boy standing in front of them, unshaven, and hair disheveled, eyes red and puffy.

“Son.” His father greeted him.

“Oh honey. I’m so sorry.” His mother hugged Kyungsoo in solace.

“They cremated her body.” Jongdae just said as he handed Kyungsoo a black and white porcelain jar.

**December 26, 2014**

The road was icy and slippery, the midnight air was unrelentingly cold; Kyungsoo drove carefully but somehow by the time he realized it, his world was whirling into an endless pool of circles. A loud crash from the rear of his car sent him and his girlfriend into a frenzied and relentless spins.

Death was upon them.

He saw from the corner of his eyes how she removed her seatbelt and crouched to protect him. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, her only goal was to save the boy who made her life brighter each passing day gets out of this wreck alive.

“Don’t do this.” Kyungsoo whimpered as he tried to pry her arms away from his. It felt like the crash was too slow. “Let me go with you.” He pleaded.

“You have to live.” She kissed the top of his head and everything just went black after that.

Her body shook as she took her final breath; Kyungsoo was under her lifeless body. Blood was everywhere, but it was never Kyungsoo’s, it was all hers.

The ambulance and the rescue team arrived; they took her body, limp, lifeless and cold while Kyungsoo was almost scratch less. Everyone was amazed at the miracle that is Kyungsoo, everyone pitied the boy that was Kyungsoo.

His life was saved in the expense of sacrificing his reason for living.

**January 12, 2015**

“I don’t want you to go.” Kyungsoo whimpered, still locked under the embrace of his mother as fresh hot tears fell from his eyes. They knew he wasn’t talking to anyone of them. His father looked at the door, still invisible but oddly enough he felt her too.

“Don’t leave me.” He pleaded. He pried his mother’s arms away from him and walked towards the empty space.

“I can’t live without you.” He said as he held onto thin air. No one can see her except for him.

“Don’t do that.” She replied as she cupped his face, wiping his tears. “Live. For me.” She said but Kyungsoo shook his head. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she disappeared. His pretend reality was cracking and broken when he opened the door.

“You still have a lot to live for.” She pointed at the people behind Kyungsoo. “I love them and I love you. I still need to share you to the world.” She smiled and wiped more tears from Kyungsoo’s face.

“I can’t do this.” He begged.

“Of course you can. You and your odd eye will survive.” She patted his shoulder in comfort.

“How can you say that? I love you. Don’t leave.”

“We both know that’s not how this works. If I don’t, sooner rather than later I will end up as a corrupted soul. I want to remain as a beautiful memory to you Kyungsoo. Not some anchor preventing you to move on.” She murmured.

“I don’t want to move on. Don’t do this. We can stay like this forever. We can shut the world out. I don’t mind.” He offered in between sobs.

She shook her head, there was no stopping her.

“Son.” Kyungsoo’s father held his shoulder firmly. “It’s time.”

He just shook his head, adamant to see reason.

“You can’t trap her here. She needs to go. She wants to go.” He said to his son.

“Don’t.” He still pleaded, to everyone and to her specifically.

“You said you’d do anything for me.” She said, her eyes wet from the threatening tears.

“Not this. Never this.” Kyungsoo denied but he knew that he has no choice.

“I need you to let go of me. I need you to live. Without me.” She said sadly.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders fell, his knees weak as he heard it. _Without me._ It echoed all too clear in his ears, in his mind, and in his heart. He felt the heaviness of life as he gasps for air. He felt the emptiness of his heart. She’s taking it away with her despite her wishes for him to move on, there was no going back for Kyungsoo. His legs surrendered and he plopped down on the floor.

She kneeled and cupped his face, “Goodbye my love.” She knew he surrendered to her wishes, he can never say no to her. Never in a million years. She leaned in to plant a final chaste kiss in his lips and stood up to leave.

“I’ll see you on the other side of the party.” He said as a final goodbye, an inside joke shared between them two.

Kyungsoo felt everything withered away as her figure disappeared from the dark. The hallway seemed longer than it was supposed to be, like it was endless. He pulled himself up and mumbled, “happy birthday to me.” As he dragged himself back to the bed.

His parents and Jongdae watched as they saw him crumble. They knew that Kyungsoo wasn’t okay, he’ll never be. Not in this lifetime anyways.

Kyungsoo hummed a birthday song in between sobs. He covered himself with a blanket and closed the world from himself. He’d have to fulfill her wishes some other day. Right now, he needs to get away from the pain and the only way to do that was to sleep away reality.

“Goodbye, my love. Goodbye.” He whispered as he heard retreating footsteps and a soft thud from the closing door. “Alone and unhappy, never will I be happy.” He trailed  off the singy-songy way he spoke as he threw everything in his reach, almost knocking the porcelain jar where her ashes lie.

His eyes zeroed in on one of her final remnants. He reached for the jar, somehow still reaching for her, and embraced it, expecting her warmth, her soft skin, her sweet lips, her gentle voice.

But it never came. It never will.


End file.
